A New Generation
by Anime Girl5
Summary: Well, It looks like Sakura and The Gang are on another hunt to capture cards..but..it's a lil different this time. Syaoaran didn't tell Sakura how he felt..so..Syaoran's feelings remain unknown to Sakura..


**__**

And The Story Begins...

It was the first day of the new school year, Sakura was entering 7th grade. Syaoran and Meiling decided to stay in Tokyo, Japan. Eriol went to Englad along wit Nakuru, Suppi-chan, and Kaho. The Sakura Cards where safely tucked away in her top dresser draw. Everything seemed like a normal day, for just an ordinary girl, well, lets find out if thats really true...

Sakura turns her alarm clock off as she sits up in bed. She gets outta bed and picked otu her usual black school shirt with the white skirt.

"They should really change the uniforms.." she changes into her school uniform and packs her school bag with all her supplies. "I cant wait to see Tomoyo! she said she went to America...and Syaoran I bet he changed a lot, he just came back from Hong Kong for the summer with Meiling.." Kero-chan sits there listening to ramble on about everyone. 

"Hey Sakura, I think--" Touya opens the door and Kero-chan sits still with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Sakura-chan, your 12 yrs. old and your still talking to imaginary friends..and that stuff animal of yours. you've had it for 2 yrs. arent you tired of it?" Says Touya.

"err......get out Onii-chan!!!" 

"ooo...annoyed monster.."

"err." she grabs her pillow and throws it at the door but Touya shuts the door before it hits him. He opens it back up. 

"I'm leavin in 10, so you better hurry up."

"oki.." he shuts the door and walks downstairs.

"That was close.." says Kero-chan.

"yah.." she closes her bookbag and heaves it onto her shoulder. She fixes her hair, and puts her white cap on her head. "I cant wait to see everyone again!!" she says racing downstairs.

"well..another day in the bedroom.."sighs Kero-chan.

**__**

At School

Sakura opens the door and slides it shut. 

"Ohayo Minna!" she sits down in her seat next to Tomoyo, diagonally from Meiling and Syaoran in back. She turns to to Tomoyo "How was America?" 

"It was soo much different from Tokyo! It was awesome though."

"Awesome" she looks back to the front of the classroom seeing their teacher for 6th grade is Mr. Terada.

"Mr. Terada??" exclaims Sakura. 

"Yes, I'm your 7th graded teacher." 

They all look amazed. "Okay class in ur seats!" everyone sits down in their seats. "Now..we have an exchange student from Okayama, Japan. His name is Yuiro Sumizone." A medium height boy walks into the room, his dark blue hair that looks like Li's but much neater. He looks at the class his dark brown eyes shimmering. He looks over to Sakura and grins slightly. 

"h-hoe.." she looks at him, "why cant I stop staring at him..?" she thinks to herself.

"Yuiro, you may sit infront of Sakura.." says Mr. Tereada. Sakura sits up shocked. Yuiro walks over to his desk and his bag down on it.

"Hello..Sakura" he says nicely. Sakura nods giving one of her nice smiles. Yuiro sits down. The class begins...

**__**

At Lunch

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran sit down on the grass under a cherry blossom tree. They set their lunch out and begin to eat. 

"Hey Syaoran, Why did you and Meiling stay in Tokyo?" asks Sakura.

"Well, I guess we like it here, and I kinda dont wanna go back to Hong Kong..." says Syaoran trailing off.

"Did Syaoran tell you? Syaoran and I broke our engament." says Meiling sounding a lil disappionted.

"Really?" says Tomoyo and Sakura together.

"Yah, because Syaoran said he loves someone else, but he wont let me tell..." she looks at Tomoyo winking. Syaoran looks at his food hiding that he was blushing. Then, Yurio, the new transfered student walks over. Syaoran looks up from his food and looks at him with a bit of coldness.

"May I eat with you guys?" he asks.

"Hai!" she moves over so he can sit by Tomoyo. 

"So, Yurio why did you transfer here?" asks Tomoyo with her same pleasant tone.

"Well, my dads work mainly.."

"Cool! Me and Syaoran transfered here about.." she thinks.."well, I've been here for only about 2 year and Syaoran's been here for 3 yrs. about." 

"That's cool. So you know a lot about Tokyo?"

"Yep! it's a awesome place!"

"Hey, why dont we show you around town Yurio?" asks Sakura.

"I think im busy.." says Syaoran trailing off. Sakura gives him a cold look. 

"uh well--I mean I think im not busy that day.."

"Awesome then its a plan! after school behind the school?" asks Yurio. They respond nodding.

**__**

After School Behind The School

Yurio, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling wait behind the school for Sakura.

"Where is she?" asks Meiling impatiently.

"I dont know..."replies Tomoyo. Sakura runs up to them in her cheerleading outfit with her pom poms in her hand.

"Hoe!! gomen! I have cheerleading practice. Can you guys wait for me? it'll only be about an hour. You can watch in the bleahers."

"It's ok Sakura. I can video tape u!" replies Tomoyo starry eyed. 

"hoe...well! go ahead and sit there see ya!" She runs back to the cheerleading group. 

The rest of the gang walk over to the bleachers and sit on it. The pratice begins and the start to practice cheers. Syaoran looks at Sakura as she waves her pompom back in forth and yelling out chants. She catches Syaoran's eye and smiles her nicest smile ever yet. Syaoran blushes majorly and he tries to hid his blushing. Tomoyo looks over to Syaoran and leans over "Does Syaoran have a lil crushy on Sakura?" she teases already knowing he liked her.

"uh--nani? no! no! I do not like her!" he says freaking out. Tomoyo giggles. "suuuuure.." she replies going back to video taping.

****

After practice

Sakura walks up to them in her after school clothes.

"oki! come on! we can go to my house since its late.." 

"oki!" they reply and then hop off the bench and walk to Sakura's house.

****

Sakura's Room

Sakura sips her tea, as she sits down next to Syaoran. 

"o--Syaoran, you like sugar with your tea right?" asks Sakura.

"hai..but I'll get it myself." he reaches for the sugar and accidently spills it.

"gomen!!" Sakura giggles a lil.

"It's oki Syaoran." She cleans up the lil mess Syaoran had made. 

"Hey guys, I hear our class is going to Tomeda National Park!" says Tomoyo changing the subject. 

"Really? Awesome!" replies Yuiro, and a door slams. Sakura looks up a thought crossing her mind.

"...monster!!" yells Touya.

"Oh no!!" a sour face appears on Sakura's face. 

"nani..?" they all ask.

" I was suppose to clean the house!!" 

"Are you always this airheaded Sakura..?" asks Meiling. Sakura gets up and runs outta the room. She runs downstairs skidding infront of her brother. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dundundundun..lol Skaura in big trouble now e.e;; 


End file.
